


An Evening Alone

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [16]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Making Out, Sick Angell, Suspicions, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell enjoy their first Christmas living together with a TV marathon.





	An Evening Alone

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to **csi50** Set #3, Prompt #03 (" _content_ ") and written as a gift for **darkmagic_luvr**. For more information on the show mentioned in the fic you can visit the Wikipedia page for it [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eureka_\(TV_series\)).

"You have the weirdest taste in shows," Angell said as she sat down next to Flack on the couch. Flack had decided to celebrate their first Christmas living together they should spend as little time with their families as possible and do a marathon. Except where she thought movies, he was thinking a TV show.

"It's a fun show," he said with a slight shrug. "With all the cop shows on TV, I figured Sci Fi would have something that doesn't remind me of the job."

"The main character's a cop," she pointed out.

"Sheriff," Flack corrected. "Formerly a US Marshall."

She rolled her eyes. "He's still in law enforcement."

"Yeah, but you see the kind of things he has to deal with. It's no ordinary law enforcement job." He offered her some popcorn from the bowl he was holding, and she took a handful. "I'd kill to have his job, I think."

"You'd leave the NYPD for the smartest place on Earth?" she said with a laugh, curling up next to him more and popping the popcorn in her mouth.

"Only if you'd come with me," he said in all seriousness.

"I'd be the Allison to your Carter, wouldn't I?" she said.

"Something like that, except I'd be smart and keep you away from Stark the minute you finished divorcing him."

"You're so sweet." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"You do that again and I'm going to ignore the show," he murmured, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"You promise?"

He nodded slightly. "I do."

She leaned in and kissed him a little more, ignoring the TV show that continued to play. He shifted slightly so he was against the arm of the couch more and she was angled more on top of him. After kissing him for a few minutes she pulled away. "Wasn't expecting to start making out on the couch here."

"I'm not having a problem with it," he said, running one of his hands up and down her back gently.

"I'm not either," she said with a smile. "Just making a statement while I catch my breath."

"Good to know," he said, pulling her back in for another kiss.

She moved her hand to his chest and then slid it down his side, sliding her hand up under his short when she got the chance. She heard him groan slightly when he hand touched his skin, and then she stopped and pulled away again.

"Wha--?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want to have sex on the couch," she said.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "You haven't objected before."

"I know, but...I don't know," she said. "Just not tonight."

Flack looked at her for a moment. "You okay?"

"I just don't feel that great right now. Must have been something I ate."

"Well, then let's shift positions again and just watch the show, okay?" he suggested.

"Okay." He sat up a little more and pulled her against his chest so that they both could see the show again. He felt her relax against him but something nagged at him. It had been around this time every night for the last two weeks or so that she'd said she felt a little off. At first, he'd thought it was the stress of the job and moving in together, but now he wasn't so sure. He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, there was a little more to what was going on with her, something that he could get an answer about soon, he hoped.

If she _was_ pregnant, like he was starting to think she might be, he'd be okay with it. He just didn't know if _she'd_ be okay with it. And that worried him a little. Not enough that it was going to detract from this evening, make him brood on that instead of enjoying a rare moment with her that involved them just staying at home, but enough that it had settled into the back of his mind and was going to sit there until he got an answer.

Whatever it was that was going to happen, he thought to himself as he heard her laugh at a funny conversation between Allison and Carter, he'd just go with it and hope everything turned out for the best.


End file.
